


Accidental Baby Acquisition

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick found a baby on patrol and took it home.  This may have been a mistake.





	Accidental Baby Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2014, from a prompt "accidental baby acquisition".

Tonight’s patrol had been somewhere between a disaster and a catastrophe.  For once, Tim and Damian had decided to join forces and work together, but unfortunately it was to drive Bruce crazy with trying to monitor them both.  He finally ordered them back to the Cave if they couldn’t behave, and ended up having to personally take them back.  A patrol cut short by infighting was ridiculous.  It would have been better if Dick had been there, but it seemed Nightwing was unavailable.

Upon returning to the Cave, he found a tied up, slowly waking Red Hood and a very proud Cass sitting with Alfred having tea.  With Tim and Damian now turning their ire towards his second son, Bruce was sure the night couldn’t get any worse.

And then Dick returned.

He had a surprisingly well-made sling tied around his chest with a small bundle in it that he cooed to as he got off his motorcycle.  Bruce’s eye twitched.

“Dick.  What do you have?”

“It’s a baby!”

All noise in the Cave stopped.

A muscle twitched in Bruce’s neck.  "Why do you have a baby?“

"I…found him…on patrol?”

There was another awkward moment of silence as the information slowly sunk in.  Three seconds later, all Hell broke loose.

“I’m Robin now!  You can’t replace me, Grayson!”

“Dick, why did take a baby?”

“And the Golden Boy becomes a baby-thief.  Wake me when things make sense again.”

“Dick.”

Dick made a strained hissing sound, waving an arm frantically.  "You guys are gonna wake him!“

Sure enough, the baby started to stir, his tiny fists flailing out as if to push the noise away.  When it didn’t stop, the baby let out a wail.

Bruce had never realized just how well the Cave carried sound.


End file.
